Run 3 Updates
Introduction This page shows the history of Run 3. This includes the updates and the release of this game, including the Run Mobile. We only include the updates in Kongregate by Player 03, since he said that this was the site which always had the updated version. Timeline June 5, 2014 * This game first gets released on Kongregate. The first version featured(Someone please add) Unknown Update *Bridge Building gets released Unknown Update *Angel Missions gets released April 29, 2016 * The Way Back mission started Unknown Update *N-Tunnel gets released November 15, 2016 2:08PM Description Have you ever wondered why the Runner is so obsessed with maps? If not, you’ll start wondering that after seeing this update. Enjoy! I’ll be taking some time off for Thanksgiving, so the next update will come out on December 5. Update I-Tunnel released Unknown Update *First half of Plan A released December 6, 2016 7:47AM Description “A deus ex machina is when some new event, character, ability, or object solves a seemingly unsolvable problem in a sudden, unexpected way.” -TV Tropes This trope is often considered bad storytelling, especially if it comes completely out of nowhere. It’s just too convenient and anticlimactic. Audiences want to see the protagonists win, but they also want to see them earn their victory. On the other hand, the protagonists would much prefer the convenient and anticlimactic option. Unfortunately for them, they don’t get to vote, because “all problems are solved instantly” makes for a boring story. Anyway, that’s all. Thanks for reading! Actually, there’s one more thing: I just released an update to Run 3. You should play it! Update First half of Plan C released January 7, 2017 11:29PM Description Hi everyone. I’m back from break with a few minor and less-minor changes. Here are the less-minor ones: * The Gentleman now has an electromagnet in his hat, not regular magnets. This means he can turn it on and off as necessary. However, it’s heavy, and he no longer jumps off of batteries. Let me know if this is an improvement! * There’s a new cutscene browser in the menu, that will let you replay any cutscene you’ve unlocked. - Errors will no longer fill the screen. Instead, you’ll get a notification at the top. Click that for some data that could help me fix the problem. Next update will be a single cutscene on the 16th. Update * The Gentleman no longer gets attracted to power cells automatically * Cutscene gallery added: There's an icon in the main menu that allows you to see any cutscene you've seen. * An error will no longer be a pop-up, but appear as a warning sign at the top of the screen. You can click that for more information. May 4, 2017 8:17PM Description Summary of the last few updates: * The second half of Plan A and the first half of Plan C are both out. * It’s both harder and easier to hover outside the level. It’s harder because if you go too far, you can’t get back in. It’s easier because there’s less force pushing you away. * The Gentleman can get closer to batteries without grabbing them. This matters because as soon as he grabs one, he can’t magnetise towards it. * Click the question mark at the end of the list of characters, and it’ll pick a random character each time you load a level. * You can now make multicolored levels in the level editor. * When one of those text bubbles pops up at the bottom, you can now which character (if any) is speaking. * Bug fixes. Update * Second half of Plan A gets released * The Gentleman can now get closer to power cells without grabbing them * A Question mark gets added in the list of characters, when you click it, you choose a random character * It is now possible to make multicolored levels in the level editor * (Can someone please tell me what those text bubbles are?" * Bug fixes May 10, 2017 9:14AM Description Show of hands: who’s curious about what happened to Plan B? Well, the Duplicator may have cracked the code. No new levels this time, sorry. Next up is the rest of Plan C, and then back to the Student. Update * Cutscene "ABCD" added to the end of Launch Site C. January 21, 2018? Update Description of Follow the Gray Brick Road gets changed from "Beat Level M-4 in one jump" to "Use the Child to beat Level M-4 in one jump" Version notes Category:Run 3